


The Meal Of Their Lives

by Explosive_Gay_Boi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosive_Gay_Boi/pseuds/Explosive_Gay_Boi
Summary: Teruteru Hanamura has a meal to prepare.
Kudos: 8





	The Meal Of Their Lives

Teruteru’s POV.

Ah, the beautiful art of cooking. This was something I was born to do. The elegant scents of meat roasting in a pan, or giving it a beautiful sear on the grill makes me all giddy inside! Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself! I am the magnificent Teruteru Hanamura! I am fifteen years old and I live in Yokohama with my mother. She is a cook herself, and taught me everything I know in the kitchen! She runs a lowly restaurant in the town square, and the people always line up to get a taste of her mouthwatering food! She always serves the town with a smile on her face, while I am at her side, taking in as much information as I could! Things were running amazingly, that is, until she became sick. One dreary morning, she slipped coming inside the restaurant, and hit her head. I remember being so scared that morning.. How I knelt by her side, begging and sobbing for her to wake up as I called for a doctor. It was that same day that she discovered that she had an inoperable brain tumor, and was given only six months to live. She had to take a step back from the restaurant, and assigned me her role, while she supervised. However, I was against her decision. I wanted her to keep her role, as it was her reputation that she put into this restaurant. Her heart went into this, and all of a sudden, it was taken away from us. Perhaps I was in denial of it, the fact that she was going to die in less than a year. How I would have to watch her slowly become more and more frail as she deteriorated from her disease. Eventually, I did take over as the head chef at the restaurant, as I had finally beaten my denial, and the line of people never staggering to come inside. Hell, I would even say the lines increased when I took over! Only a month into me taking over, I got a letter from Hope's Peak Academy, inviting me to come to the school, with the title as the Super High School Level Chef! I mean, Me?! Receiving the opportunity to go to one of the most prestigious high schools in the world?! That was the best moment of my life! I could learn even more about cooking, whether it would be different cultures, different styles, or even an internship with a world renowned chef! My career had no limit!

As of now though, I am stuck on this stupid island, in God knows where. Although the people with me seem to be nice people, but rather odd. Well, that is enough about me! I have a feast I need to prepare! One of the students suggested that we throw a party, therefore everyone would be accounted for and not kill each other! And of course, they assigned me as the person to prepare the food! The dish I picked? A fabulous tenderloin seared in a pan! I had saved this dish for last, as the other sides were made before the party!

I grab my knife, eyeing the piece of meat in a gracious way. I check the meat up and down, making sure to trim as much fat as I could. Luckily, this piece of meat was way leaner than I thought, so I barely had to trim it! I sprinkle salt and pepper on top of the tenderloin, making sure all the crevices absorb the seasoning. I gently pick up the precious meat, and bring it over to the pan, which was already heated. I gently set the meat into the pan, making sure not to splash any hot oil on me. The lovely sizzle coming from the pan, along with the scent of cooking meat made me so happy! After a few minutes, I flip the meat over, my eyes sparkling as I see the beautiful crust on the meat. I know my mother would be proud of me! I wish she could be here on the island with us, where we both could cook for my classmates! 

After a few minutes, I remove the tenderloin from the pan, and plate it gently on the platter, and then pour whatever fat that is rendered while cooking on top of it. 

I carry the platter, (while making sure to not drop it) out into the dining room, and set it onto the table, where the other dishes sit. I smile as I hear the students roar in excitement, gathering around me, desperate to get a piece of the meat. 

I grin as they all began cutting into the meat, as they hadn’t realized something very important. 

Hiyoko had yet to arrive at the party. 

It was rather odd to me, if I am being honest. Hiyoko was quite the bully, and would make herself known if she arrived! Oh well. I chuckle to myself. 

They’ll realize sooner or later that Hiyoko is missing, and realize what the meat truly is. But for now; 

Bon Appetit!


End file.
